An air filter is a device comprised of fibrous materials that can remove solid particulates, such as dust, pollen, mold, and bacteria, from air. A furnace, such as a furnace for a home or other residence, may utilize an air filter during operation to remove such solid particulates from the air being circulated through the home or residence. For example, cool air may pass into the furnace through the air filter, and the filtered cool air may then be heated by the furnace and circulated through the home or residence.
The air filter for a furnace may be housed in an air filter cabinet that can be coupled to the furnace. For instance, the air filter cabinet may be attached to the side of the furnace where the cool air enters into the furnace. Further, the air filter cabinet may include a door through which the air filter can be inserted into the cabinet.
The particulates removed from the air by the air filter may accumulate in the filter, which may eventually slow and/or block the flow of air into the furnace. Accordingly, the air filter may need to be periodically replaced to ensure proper and efficient operation of the furnace. To replace the air filter, a user may open the door of the air filter cabinet, remove the old filter from the cabinet, insert a new filter into the cabinet, and then close the door.
Previous air filter cabinet doors, however, can be difficult to open and/or close, which can make it difficult to remove and/or replace the air filter in the cabinet. For instance, previous air filter cabinet doors may need a strong pull to be opened, and/or may need a strong push to be closed. Further, previous air filter cabinet doors may include a number of components and/or features that can make manufacturing the door difficult and/or costly.